Todas las luces del cielo son estrellas
by Tenkee
Summary: { spoilers } A Bertholdt siempre le asalta la duda cuando el sol se esconde tras las grandes montañas de las tierras aún inexploradas. Seguir adelante no es tan fácil como él creía. Nadie dijo que sería fácil, tampoco nadie dijo que sería tan difícil. { reinbert }


_Y, ¡aquí estoy otra vez!_

Guau, mi segundo fic de Shingeki en tan poco tiempo. Esto tiene que ser premiado o algo, no sé. Para mí es un récord, creedme. Pero necesitaba escribir algo de estos dos chicos. Contiene algún que otro spoiler fuerte de su origen, así que ateneos a las consecuencias antes de leerlo, por favor.

Me ha quedado algo confuso y mucho peor de lo que quería *llora*, pero espero que guste igualmente. Muchas gracias de antemano por leer .

**_disclaimer: _**_Ni los personajes ni el argumento de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenecen -aunque me gustaría secuestrarlos a todos-, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Sí, ese loco._

**_advertencias:_**_ spoilers y algo de diabetes_

_ { __**reinbert {{ **_shingeki _**}} **__}_

_"_**_ T_**_odas las luces del cielo son estrellas "_

El paisaje, de pronto, se coloreó de un tono cálido, anaranjado, que lo envolvió todo con su abrazo vívido, atenuando la luz del día, poco a poco. El Sol se despidió, dejando a varios rayos a cargo de vigilar a las personas que observaban, anonadados, la puesta. El día había pasado muy deprisa, y los acontecimientos se estancaban en los corazones de cada soldado dentro del escuadrón. Todos carecían de hogar, eran jóvenes, pero había escogido el camino valiente de defender a su propia raza, costase cuanto costase. Algunos tenían motivos ocultos, escondidos, guardados _perfectamente _con llave dentro de sus más profundos interiores. Aun así, todos luchaban para seguir adelante. Con su mano, firme, en el pecho, siempre trataban de escalar con brío para llegar al siguiente escalón, para escribir el siguiente capítulo de su historia sin derramar ninguna gota de _tinta, _carmesí, por el camino.

Aquellos dos no se quedaban atrás. Con un motivo que, quizá, iba más allá que el de cualquiera, se ayudaban siempre el uno al otro para avanzar.

El cielo se había apagado casi por completo, y alguna que otra estrella comenzaba a asomar con su titileo brillante mas transparente. Una figura se alzaba a contraluz, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana. Se dejaba llevar por la brisa suave y nocturna que azotaba sus mejillas. Paulatinamente, el muchacho moreno dejó muertos los brazos y recorrió el cielo multi-color con sus ojos, ahora rasgados por el cansancio de la rutina a contra corriente.

— Es raro sentirse inundado por la tranquilidad ahora, ¿eh, Bertl? —Murmuró un sonriente Reiner, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Su amigo, aludido, dio media vuelta para contactar con los ojos del rubio. La expresión de Bertholdt se suavizó y esbozó una leve sonrisa tímida, cuando Reiner avanzó hacia él con parsimonia. El muchacho robusto ya llevaba el pijama encima. Era cómico el cómo aún tenían tiempo para preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, sinceramente.

— Déjame un sitio, anda. — Reiner se hizo sitio enseguida, sentándose enfrente de su amigo.

Hubo un silencio, que sólo el viento supo llenar, en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, compartiendo sensaciones. Todos los años que permanecieron juntos no habían pasado en vano, y ahora, tan sólo con un contacto, compartían miles de palabras. El color del cielo se reflejó en sus rostros y los dos siguieron mirando hacia las anchas tierras que se extendían hacia el más allá, sin un acabar.

— Bertl, — Reiner decidió ser el primero en romper las murallas silenciosas. — ¿Recuerdas las pequeñas aventuras que vivimos cuando éramos pequeños? Cuando, de vez en cuando, teníamos que acampar a la intemperie, llevándonos a la boca la primera cosa que encontrábamos...

Bertholdt le miró. No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Se rascó la mejilla, sintiendo algo de vergüenza al recordar esos momentos propios de cuentos, y soltó una leve risilla que hizo que Reiner ampliase aún más su sonrisa. El más alto de ellos se quedó callado, de nuevo, y la sonrisa de su rostro se quebró por un momento.

El cielo ya se había oscurecido por completo, y allí, los dos solos, eran alumbrados por la luz de las estrellas. Las cálidas estrellas que siempre les habían guiado en su camino.

— Sabes, Reiner...A veces...a veces, echo de menos tener un hogar. Para serte sincero, — cogió aire y entrecerró los ojos, hundiendo parte de su cara en sus rodillas — echo de menos tener algún lugar al que volver.

Los voz de Bertholdt se iba quebrando poco a poco, con cada susurro que salía de sus labios.

— Sabes que, ahora, ya no podemos volver atrás, Bertl...

— Sí. Claro. Por _supuesto _que lo sé. Cómo no iba a saberlo, si, al fin y al cabo, ya lo hemos perdido todo... — Bertholdt hundió por completo el rostro en sus rodillas. Su voz temblaba, su corazón se resquebrajaba y no quería que Reiner le viera en ese estado.

Bertholdt lo sabía.

_Era débil..._

_Muy débil...Quizá demasiado..._

— Tenemos una misión...

— Lo sé, Reiner. Lo sé. Pero, _¿sabes? _Ojalá esa misión no existiera. Ojalá...Ojalá... — El chico, al final, no pudo evitar deshacerse en un mar de lágrimas. Entre leves hipidos, intentó no mirar a Reiner. — Ojalá todo desapareciese, de repente, así, súbitamente. Ojalá tuviese una goma para borrar el destino. _Ojalá pudiese empezar de nuevo..._

_No podría seguir adelante. Todos sabían dar los pasos que él no podía_

_aguantar._

— ... Bertl, escúchame. — El muchacho rubio hizo todo lo posible por que su voz sonase lo más suave y calmada posible. Le rompía el corazón ver a Bertholdt así, pues sabía que su situación no era fácil de arreglar. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, posó las dos manos sobre sus hombros y le miró _directamente a los ojos. _Necesitaba tranquilizarle, no podía verle así. No _quería_ verle así, _no de nuevo._

— ¿Crees que me gusta hacer esto? No, Reiner...— Bertholdt se había rendido y, al fin, dejó su rostro visible a la luz de la luna. Las lágrimas relucían en sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el llanto. Inutilmente, se restregó la manga en un intento de hacer desaparecer las lágrimas. — Me odian. Me _odio..._Si...simplemente, no creo poder seguir mucho más tiempo haciendo esto...Quiero...retroceder en el tiempo...Lo siento, Reiner. Yo soy demasiado débil. Lo siento, de verdad, _lo sien...to..._

Reiner no pudo más, tragó saliva y sacudió a su amigo, suavemente. Se acercó a él, con la determinación de un guerrero dibujada en la mirada. Agitó la cabeza levemente. No podía dejar que Bertholdt se derrumbase de repente. Siempre había sabido que su amigo era como una esfera de cristal. Frágil, tan frágil y, a veces, cristalino. Con un solo toque podría resquebrajarse; y una sola ráfaga de viento sería capaz de romperlo en pedacitos. Y, esos mismos, eran las pequeñas lágrimas que ahora caían de sus ojos. Reiner pasó su pulgar por sus mejillas y las limpió, con ternura. Esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

— Mira al cielo, observa las estrellas. —Le susurró, casi al oído.

— ¿Qué...? — La voz de Bertholdt era apenas un delicado hilillo.

Sin entender nada de lo que ocurría, le hizo caso. Las estrellas lo deslumbraron e inundaron su vista, para llenarla de una luz cegadora que, de alguna u otra manera, le inspiraba una esperanza abrumadora.

Bertholdt sintió cómo Reiner tomaba su mano con delicadeza, entrelazando sus dedos. La tranquilidad llegaba a su pecho lentamente, y la sangre subía hacia sus mejillas con rapidez, en cambio.

— Déjate llevar por su luz. Verás, Bertl, siempre que yo sentía que me perdía a mitad del camino...Las estrellas, siempre estaban ahí, como simples luces que me animaban a seguir. Por mucho que llorase, ellas seguían alumbrándome. Es como un espectáculo de danzas en el cielo. Titilan y titilan. Casi siempre tenía la sensación de que querían decirme algo.

Reiner miró a Bertholdt, penetrando en sus ojos como si nada. Las lágrimas se fueron secando poco a poco, hasta desvanecer como humo.

— Suena infantil, créeme que lo sé. Pero ellas me han ayudado a llegar a donde estoy. Por eso sigo aquí, contigo. Por eso, cree en ti, Bertl. Debes seguir adelante. — Su voz entró de lleno en el corazón de su amigo, inundándolo de calidez. — Las estrellas, las luces del cielo nos enseñarán el camino a casa. Las praderas, los lagos, los ríos que aún fluyen en nosotros como nuestra propia sangre; todo eso, lo volveremos a ver. Y lo _volveremos a sentir, _juntos.

— Reiner, yo...

— Bertholdt, volveremos a casa. Te lo prometo.

No hizo falta ni una sola palabra más. Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo, bañados por la luz de la luna y las danzantes estrellas que surcaban el cielo, señalando caminos y esperanzas para cualquiera que hubiera dado con la perdición a mitad de su camino.

_Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil._

_Nadie dijo que iba a ser tan difícil._

La oscuridad del cielo se había extendido completamente y ya no quedaba nada del atardecer que Bertholdt había estado observando con ese aire tan melancólico y solitario. A veces, pensar demasiado dolía en su corazón. Pero, por suerte, Reiner siempre estaba ahí par ayudarle a levantarse. Por muchas veces que se tropezase, por muchas heridas o rasguños que se hiciese mientras intentaba llegar al siguiente escalón de su historia -Llamada vida-, él siempre le tendería la mano con esa sonrisa burlona y tierna.

Tumbados en la cama que estaba al pie de la ventana, se hallaban Reiner y Bertholdt. Abrazado el uno al otro, como si soltarse de uno supusiera la muerte. Al final, los dos se habían quedado dormidos juntos. Reiner había estado relatándole viejas historias y leyendas de los antiguos ancestros al moreno, haciendo que sonriera tímidamente cada vez que su amigo le susurraba los diálogos al oído, con ternura.

Dicen que cuando sueñas despierto, lo único que te sale de los labios son grandes verdades. Y, pues, Bertholdt, con el sueño pintado en el rostro miró de cerca el rostro de un dormido Reiner.

— _Reiner...tú eres mi luz. Tú me guías, tú me ayudas._

_Muchas gracias por quererme._

* * *

BUENO, y aquí termina. Es mi primer fic de esta couple así que es algo out of character, espero que sepáis perdonarme...8D

Las reviews son mi pan de cada día. Gracias por leer.


End file.
